


Solar Flares and Soft Lips

by Evoxine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Feel-good, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: In which Sehun's suffering is alleviated by a certain Kim Jongin.





	Solar Flares and Soft Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to all my fellow sekai shippers ♡

The second the screen goes black is the second Sehun feels his life crumble into a zillion pathetic pieces. His lips part in disbelief, and he extends a shaky hand towards the dead computer as if touching it would bring his lab report back to life.

“No,” he whispers. He smacks a few keys on the keyboard. “No!!!!”

The black screen stares back at him mockingly. _This is what you get for not saving the document every five minutes_ , it says. Sehun wants to pick it up and throw it against the wall. Instead, he drops his head down into his arms and cries angry tears. His physics lab is due tomorrow – in ten hours, to be specific –, and there’s simply no way he can rewrite the whole thing even if he pulled an all-nighter. To make it even worse, this is his _first_ lab of the school year. What a way to leave an impression on his professor, huh?

He’s so distraught that he doesn’t hear the door to the computer lab open.

“Are you okay..?”

“ARGH!!”

Sehun’s head snaps up so quickly that he pulls a neck muscle. The pain squeezes out another sob. Peering balefully over his shoulder, Sehun spots a fellow student staring right back at him, looking a little confused.

“You scared me,” Sehun grumbles thickly. A tear drops down onto his thigh.

“Sorry,” the other student offers. “But uh, apart from that, are you okay?”

“No,” Sehun groans, slumping down into his seat and rubbing the twinge out of his neck. The chair creaks ominously. “Computer crashed. Lost my whole lab. It’s due tomorrow.”

“Is it saved on the school network or on a separate disk drive?”

“Network,” Sehun answers, swiping away a lingering tear. “Why?”

The guy brightens considerably and walks over.  
  
“I major in computer technology,” he says, taking the vacant seat next to Sehun. “I might be able to salvage your lab. Or most of it, anyway. Scoot over.”

Sehun can practically hear angels singing hymns in his ears as he watches his saviour reboot the computer. “Are you serious?”

“No guarantees,” he warns, “but I am pretty confident, yes. This happened to me once in my sophomore year, and I’m pretty sure I’ve been mentally scarred for life from losing that stupid project. I mean, I managed to re-do it in time and get a decent grade, but that panic? Holy shit. Never again. So I looked into it and figured out a few solutions just in case it ever happened again.”

Sehun whimpers in hope.

The sound of typing soon fills the otherwise empty lab, and Sehun sits patiently, attention flicking between his notes and the concentrated look on the face of the boy next to him.

“Hey, what’s your name? Or do I just call you my Good Samaritan?”

“Jongin,” comes the amused reply. “You?”

“Sehun. Nice to meet you, man. Like, honestly.”

Jongin chuckles, eyes darting across the screen. There are so many lines of code plastered across it that it hurts Sehun’s brain just looking at it. As Jongin works, Sehun returns to his notes and scribbles some bits and pieces into the margins that he feels will be relevant to include in his lab. Apart from the scratching of Sehun’s pen and the soft clacking of the keyboard, the room is comfortably quiet.

“Hey, I think I got it,” Jongin says, nudging Sehun’s knee with his own. He points to the screen. “Is this it?”

Sehun scans the word document frantically – he sees his name, his class code, the title of his lab… he scrolls and scrolls and scrolls. It’s all there. Well, save for a couple of pages at the end, but those he can easily rewrite.

“Oh my god,” Sehun says reverently. “I think you’ve just saved my life.”

“That’s a really long lab report,” Jongin comments, his eyebrows arched high in surprise. “I’m glad I was able to help. Can’t imagine what it must feel like, having to potentially redo all this work.”

“Wasn’t great,” Sehun admits. “I was ready to drop out of school.” He hits the save button ten times, and Jongin snorts in laughter.

“Well, I’m glad you don’t have to drop out now,” Jongin says with a grin. Sehun suddenly notices how nicely shaped Jongin’s lips are. A rush of heat shoots up his neck, and Sehun whips back to face the computer with a cough.

“Thank you,” he says, “again. Seriously, thank you so much. But uh, I’m gonna have to go back to finishing this report – it’s due in… a little over nine hours, and there’s still quite a bit to be done.”

“No worries,” Jongin replies, rolling his chair over to the next free computer and pulling a bunch of folders out of his backpack. “I have some work to complete as well. Good luck, Sehun.”

“You too,” Sehun says, offering Jongin a genuine smile before he fixes his lab report with a venomous glare. God, he hates writing up lab reports.

 

 

 

  
After their eventful first meeting, Sehun starts seeing Jongin all over campus. They bump into each other outside the library on a rainy Saturday, and Jongin asks if Sehun managed to finish his lab in time.

“Yeah, actually,” Sehun says, switching the pile of books in his arms from one to the other. “With ten minutes to spare. Conked out for eleven hours after that.”

Jongin looks genuinely pleased at the news. “That’s great man, I’m really glad to hear that.”

“Wouldn’t have been able to do it without you,” Sehun points out. “I owe you one.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jongin grins. Someone runs by, and the displaced air causes a few locks of hair to tumble into Jongin’s eyes. Sehun wants to push it back into place.

They part ways not long after — Sehun has a group project meeting, and Jongin’s running late for dance practice. Both of them glance over their shoulders as they walk away, but neither catches the other looking.

 

 

 

  
Is it really so much to ask for, Sehun thinks irritably as he presses his thumbs into his temples, for some fucking peace and quiet around here? His workbook on complex variables stares up at him sadly, and he slams it shut with a sigh.

Next door, Alec’s girlfriend-of-the-month (Elise? Eliza? All Sehun remembers is that her name starts with an E) moans like she’s never had decent sex in her life. The stupid acoustics of his stupid room amplifies every squeak of their stupid bed, and Sehun really wants to pound on the wall to get them to stop their pounding.

When she squeals for the tenth time in two minutes, Sehun gets up, yanks on a pair of sweatpants, and leaves his room. He makes sure to bang on Alec’s door several times before heading down the hall into the common room.

It’s blessedly empty, which means that Sehun can procrastinate in peace. He weaves through the room, too intent on getting to his favourite armchair to pay much attention to his surroundings. As a result, he almost trips over a pair of legs.

“Ow, what — Jongin?”

“Oh hey!” Jongin sits up from where he’d been slumped into the lumpy couch, stuffing his spoon back into a tub of Ben & Jerry’s.

“It’s like, one in the morning,” Sehun says. “Why are you up? And inhaling ice cream?”

Jongin grimaces. “I’m supposed to be studying for a midterm in two days, so I sort of overdid it on the caffeine front.”

He spoons another mouthful of ice cream into his mouth. “And as for why I’m out here, well, let’s just say the guy who lives next to me — and his girlfriend — enjoys vocalising his sexual escapades.”

Sehun blinks. “Wait. You live in 416?”

The spoon hovers an inch from Jongin’s lips.

“Yeah,” he says slowly. “Wait…”

“I’m in 414,” Sehun laughs, flopping down onto the couch. “Wow.”

“Tell me about it,” Jongin says. “Small world, huh?”

“Yeah. Sucks that we’re both stuck listening to that goddamn bed.”

Jongin tilts the pint of ice cream over to Sehun. “Want some?”

Sehun peers inside. It’s Half Baked. One of the classics, and one of Sehun’s favourites.

“I don’t have a spoon,” Sehun says mournfully.

“You got herpes?”

“What?! No!”

“Then use my spoon,” Jongin shrugs.

And that’s how Sehun found himself eating ice cream with his Samaritan at two in the morning on a Tuesday.

“Were you there,” Sehun begins, passing the spoon back to Jongin. The frozen treat fills his soul with delight. “During that sex fiesta he had in the first month of school? I think it was the second Saturday of the term or something. Pretty sure he went for five hours straight.”

“I remember that,” Jongin winces. “Five hours? Really? I booked it out of my room after the second hour.”

“I was sick,” Sehun sighs. “Didn’t have the energy to leave my room.”

Jongin glances at him sympathetically.

“I think I actually managed to fall asleep to them doing it,” Sehun adds with a shudder.

Jongin’s shoulders shake, and Sehun rolls his eyes playfully.

“You can laugh, I guess. If our positions were swapped, I would be dying on the floor right about now.”

So Jongin laughs, and Sehun listens to the pleasant timbre of his voice with a weird sense of satisfaction.

“How have I never seen you around the dorms?”

Sehun shrugs, shamelessly scooping up a lump of cookie dough for himself.

“Different schedules? I mean, we probably have crossed paths, but just never noticed each other.”

“Nah,” Jongin says absently. “I would’ve remembered you if I walked past you.”

Sehun’s eyebrows knot together. “Huh?”

When Jongin suddenly stops digging through the ice cream for a brownie chunk, Sehun realises that he never really meant to say that.

“Uh,” Jongin says intelligently as Sehun jiggles his leg awkwardly. “I just meant — okay look, you’re a cute guy. Not a lot of those around here to be quite honest. I… would’ve noticed.”

Despite all the ice cream in his stomach, Sehun feels himself heat up.

“Oh,” he utters. “Um. Thanks. You too.”

Ah fuck. He really didn’t mean to say that last bit. Now _he’s_ gonna have to explain himself.

“As in,” he continues painfully. “You’re uh, cute too.”

They finish the pint in horribly awkward silence. Jongin lobs the empty carton into a nearby trash can and exhales.

“Okay, so we’ve found ourselves in an incredibly weird situation. How about we… reset? We’ll just go back, grab some sleep – hopefully they’re done fucking, honestly –, and just move on from this. Yeah?”

“Move on?”

“Well — okay, that might not have been the best choice of words.”

“We literally just confessed that we found each other cute.”

“... Were you planning on doing something with that information?”

“I — I don’t know?”

“Right. So. We’re gonna reset. Maybe become friends. Do things the normal way.”

“Do you even know what you’re trying to say?”

“No,” Jongin sighs. “But let’s both pretend that I do.”

“Okay,” Sehun relents. “We’ll… reset.”

 

 

 

  
It’s definitely way past the appropriate time to do laundry, but hey – he’s been pulling double shifts at the gym, and this is the only free time Sehun has, okay? His earphones are precariously loose in his ears, but Sehun’s hands are full with his basket of clothes, so he deals with the discomfort as he trundles down to the basement.

The fluorescent lights are as bright as ever, and Sehun’s pretty sure he looks like death under their incessant white glow. But it’s okay, because no one will be around to see him anyway, right?

Of course, the second he turns into the laundry room, he nearly walks straight into someone’s back. Jumping back in the nick of time, he stares as Jongin whirls around and around the room in sweats, a thin tank, and socks. He’s got his eyes closed, headphones clamped snugly around his ears, and the wire flaps madly about in the air as Jongin dances.

“Um?” Sehun tries, but Jongin doesn’t hear him.

Somewhat flummoxed, Sehun heads over to a free machine and loads his laundry. When the cycle starts its run, he leans against the machine and worries his lip.

“Jongin?”

No response.

So Sehun redirects his attention to his phone, although he does glance up at Jongin every now and then. Hey, it’s Jongin’s fault that he’s sunkissed and toned as heck – Sehun can appreciate a work of art, alright? This works for a few minutes until Jongin turns around and spots him. A shriek escapes from his throat, and an equally startled Sehun drops his phone. It clatters to the ground and slides underneath another machine.

“Holy shit,” Jongin wheezes. “How long have you been there?”

“Ten minutes or so?” Sehun grunts, dropping down to the floor in search of his phone. “I called out a few times, but you didn’t hear me.”

He has to flatten himself against the ground completely in order to stick his hand underneath the washer, and his fingers brush against something gross before they close around his phone. Pulling a face, Sehun hurries over to the sink and scrubs his hands clean.

“Why are you doing laundry so late?”

“You’re doing laundry this late too,” Sehun points out. Jongin rolls his eyes.

Spritzing some disinfectant spray onto a paper towel, Sehun cleans his phone.

“You dance well,” Sehun offers, tossing the wadded up paper towel away.

“Thanks,” Jongin says, scratching the back of his neck. “That’s uh, a piece for an upcoming competition.”

“Yeah? You’ll do well,” Sehun says. “My gut tells me so.”

Jongin snorts, but he accepts Sehun’s prediction with a smile that Sehun returns.

 

 

 

  
The guy next to him leans in once more, and Sehun wants to deck him in the face. He has a paper to write, goddamnit, and he _needs to focus_. Yet, he finds himself stuck in an incredibly uncomfortable predicament – this guy has been trying to ask him out for the past fifteen (!!!) minutes, and Sehun is slowly going crazy. He keeps saying no, and he’s so close to yelling out ‘NO NO NO, FOR FUCK’S SAKES’ at the top of his lungs, but he’ll probably get kicked out of the library, and he really can’t afford to lose his seat.

“Look, Andy –” Sehun sighs, slapping his pen down and twisting around in his seat. “I. Am. Not. Interested.”

“Okay, but –”

Sehun sees red. “What the hell do you mean, ‘but’?! I said –”

“Hey babe,” a familiar voice comes from behind, and Sehun whips around to see a large cup of coffee thrust in his face. “Wanted to surprise you. I know you’re busy with work, so I’m guessing you haven’t had lunch yet? Brought you a sandwich.”

The coffee cup is set down by his books, and Sehun blinks at it a few times before lifting his gaze. Jongin’s standing there, looking down at him with a soft look in his eyes, a Good Samaritan all over again.

“Thanks,” Sehun says hoarsely. He’s even more surprised when Jongin actually hands over a sandwich from a bakery just down the block from campus. It’s pesto chicken, one of his favourites.

Andy grumbles and gets up from his seat. “You should’ve just told me you were taken.”

“I think a ‘no’ would have sufficed,” Sehun snaps.

Jongin fixes Andy with a look when he walks by, and he doesn’t look away until Andy’s left the library. Then, he settles into the recently vacated seat and gives Sehun an amused smile.

“So.”

“Bless you,” Sehun sighs. “My last resort was either yelling in his face or punching him in the jaw. Probably both, honestly.”

“I saw,” Jongin says. “I was on my way to return a book and noticed that he was bothering you. You looked like you could use the help, so I just came over and said the first thing that popped into my mind.”

“... The first thing that popped into your mind was to call me ‘babe’?”

Jongin flushes spectacularly and he reaches out to snatch the sandwich back from Sehun’s hands.

“Shut up,” he sniffs. “I saved your ass.”

“Aw, you’re not gonna feed me? Fine, I’m gonna take your coffee.” Sehun takes a large gulp of Jongin’s coffee and promptly gags. “Holy shit, you take your coffee black? What are you, a 40 year-old businessman?”

“Black coffee is better for you,” Jongin says. “Sugar isn’t good for you.”

“A bit of milk won’t kill you,” Sehun argues.

“Give that back,” Jongin mutters, making grabby hands for his coffee.

“Only if you let me take you out to coffee later,” Sehun says, holding the cup away from Jongin’s reach. “As uh, you know, a thank you. For saving my ass from that creep.”

“That’s a lot of coffee,” Jongin points out, ears turning red.

“I’ll have coffee,” Sehun corrects. “With milk and sugar. You can have anything else you want. How about it?”

“Fine,” Jongin mumbles, and Sehun passes the coffee over with a grin.

He turns back to his paper in an attempt to squeeze in a bit more work and catches the girl sitting across from him staring. He quirks an eyebrow – she shakes her head with a grin, gaze flicking over to a distracted Jongin, and looks back at Sehun before giving him a thumbs up.

Sehun blushes so hard he can hear his blood rushing in his ears.

 

 

 

  
Ten minutes into their impromptu date and Sehun is already sure that this is the best first date he’s ever been on. Sehun makes sure to tell Jongin that he’s using one less sugar packet that he usually does, and that brings a dopey smile to Jongin’s face. Jongin himself doesn’t get another cup of coffee, but he does get a scone, and Sehun takes the opportunity to snark about the amount of sugar inside the pastry. Jongin throws his plastic fork at him, but even flying cutlery can’t stop Sehun from laughing until his sides hurt.

They fall into easy conversation, a mix of school-related things and getting-to-know-each-other things. Sehun learns that Jongin has three dogs, and that he volunteers at the local animal shelter whenever he has the time to. He learns that Jongin loves pastries, hates arugula, and has a weird obsession with chocolate covered cashews. He learns that Jongin needs to hug something in order to fall asleep, needs to soak his feet in hot water every night (from dance), and needs ten alarms to wake up for class.

In return, he tells Jongin that his brother is a hotshot lawyer who used to steal candy bars from their neighbourhood convenience store up until he turned fourteen. He tells Jongin that he used to play Super Smash Bros competitively and that he took jiu-jitsu lessons for close to a decade. He tells Jongin that he can spend hours scouring the net for obscure musicians in hopes of finding some rare gems, and that he’s got a growing addiction for tattoos that he’s trying to tamp down.

When Sehun rolls up the sleeves of his button-down, Jongin literally stops what he’s doing to stare.

“Wow,” he murmurs. “That’s a beautiful tattoo.”

“Thanks,” Sehun says, feeling quite pleased. “My friend designed it for me. Says it represents me? Can’t really see what he means, but it’s nice all the same.”

“Why don’t you wear t-shirts? It’s summer, you can show it off.”

“I do when I’m not at school,” Sehun says. “I spend a lot of time in the library and in the labs – the air conditioning is brutal there. At least with these, I can roll the sleeves up if it gets warm, you know?”

“Do you have any others?”

“Yeah, I have one on the back of my right calf.”

Jongin hums and chews on a bite of scone. “I’ve always found tattoos interesting, but I’d be grounded for life if I ever got one.”

“You could always get one somewhere your parents wouldn’t see,” Sehun shrugs.

“Sure, but that means I can’t show it off. That kinda defeats the purpose of getting one, in my opinion.”

“Or that could just mean that only people who undress you get to see it.”

It’s mind blowing, how quickly Jongin’s pupils dilate.

“Right,” he says roughly. “That’s true too.”

Sehun drains the rest of his coffee in one breath.

 

 

 

  
A few days later, Sehun is once again tempted to swing a baseball bat at Alec’s door until the guy shuts the fuck up. Tonight, he’s moaning even louder than his girl and _that_ is saying something. Man, he just wants to game in peace.

He’s just about to start a new game of Smash Online – okay, he might not play competitively anymore, but he still likes the game – when someone knocks on his door. He’d almost missed the rapping of knuckles because of Alec’s goddamn bed rocking rhythmically into the goddamn wall.

The door opens to reveal a very irritated Jongin.

“They,” he begins, jabbing an angry finger at room 415, “are driving me insane.”

“Dude,” Sehun says, leaning against the doorjamb, “tell me about it. The volume on my laptop is turned up all the way and I can still hear everything. So why are you here? Got another pint of B&J?”

Since the first time they shared ice cream, they’ve had several more ice cream nights, and they were all because of Alec’s insatiable sexual appetite. All that dairy late at night isn’t great for Sehun’s stomach, but he always stays until the pint is empty just because he enjoys Jongin’s company that much.

“Not exactly,” Jongin says, pushing a hand through his thick mop of hair. “I was thinking that we show them how annoying it can get.”

Sehun’s brain fizzes out. “What?”

“Let’s give them a taste of their own medicine,” Jongin rephrases, pressing a palm down on Sehun’s chest and shoving.

“Their own… wait,” Sehun stutters, staring as Jongin locks the door. He nearly trips over his shoes as Jongin backs him up to the bed. “Are you –”

“Trying to seduce you?” Jongin finishes. “Yeah. But I also really want to show them how annoying it is. Seriously. I’m killing two birds with one stone here. Well, if everything goes to plan, that is.”

Sehun drops onto onto his bed with a soft _flump_.

“So?” Jongin prompts. “Wanna?”

“Do I want – well okay, yes, but I didn’t expect it to happen under these circumstances,” Sehun says, voice trailing off weakly when Jongin starts to strip.

“Hey,” Jongin says, tossing his shirt aside. “If you don’t want to, just say so. I’ll respect your decision. I’m not going to be upset or –”

Sehun decides that the best way to shut Jongin up and to show him that he’s down for this craziness is by yanking him down and smashing their mouths together. It hurts like a bitch, actually, because Jongin is heavier than he looks and the momentum causes most of his weight to fall on Sehun. Their teeth knock, and Sehun is pretty sure that there’s a small cut on the inside of his lip.

But while it might’ve been an objectively painful kiss, it’s also one of the best ones Sehun’s ever had.

Jongin’s surprise is muffled between their lips as they try to find a rhythm, and Sehun manages to save the day – rather, night – by rolling over onto his back and bringing Jongin along with him.

“I like the idea of payback,” Sehun mumbles, nipping at Jongin’s bottom lip. Fuck, he’s been wanting to do that for the longest time, and finally being able to do so feels _amazing_.

“Shit, really?” Jongin says, fingers digging into Sehun’s hips. He whimpers when Sehun curls his tongue. “Okay.”

“You have no faith in your seduction skills,” Sehun tells him, pulling slightly on Jongin’s hair to tilt his head back. With access to that glorious neck, Sehun dives right in, sucking a love bite just below the curve of his jaw.

“I didn’t think you were gonna be that easy to convince,” Jongin admits, pulling away to yank Sehun’s shirt off.

“Please,” Sehun snorts, “I’m a college boy and you’re fucking hot. The fact that we get along so well is just the cherry on the top of the delicious sundae that you are.”

 

 

 

  
“Remember,” Jongin says, capping the bottle of lube and tossing it onto the carpeted floor. “Don’t be quiet.”

“I can be loud,” Sehun replies, spreading his legs apart a little wider. He doesn’t really know what to look at – those slick fingers currently teasing along his hole, the heavy hang of Jongin’s balls, or the glistening tip of Jongin’s cock that was just in his mouth not one minute ago.

A finger enters him as he’s trying to sort out his priorities, and the slow burn of the stretch promptly wipes out any brain function he has.

“Hell,” Jongin mutters, “you’re tight.”

Sehun’s head tips back as he groans. “It’s uh, been a while since I’ve had a dick up my ass.”

“Well,” Jongin says, eyes fixated on the space between Sehun’s legs, “it’s quite an honour.”

Sehun chokes as a laugh clashes with a moan.

By the time Jongin’s three fingers deep, Sehun’s pretty sure he’s matching Alec and his girl moan for moan. The thing is, he isn’t even trying to.

“Hey, can I –”

“If you don’t,” Sehun mutters, pulling a knee to his chest, “I’m gonna punch you in the face.”

“Violence is not the answer,” Jongin chides, supporting himself with a hand on the back of Sehun’s thigh.

Sehun’s breath hitches when the crown of Jongin’s cock breaches him, and a thin whine slips out between his lips when Jongin sinks in.

“Oh god,” he says, pinched. Jongin slides a hand underneath Sehun’s back and pulls him in closer. The movement causes the head of Jongin’s cock to push against his prostate, and Sehun lets out the most glorious moan.

“More of that,” Jongin whispers, hips rocking gently. “I’d listen to _you_ all day if I could.”

“Stop saying shit like that,” Sehun groans, hands fisting in his sheets as he feel heat pool in his cheeks. “I have an image to maintain.”

Jongin holds him close for a few more moments before setting him back down and grabbing onto the headboard.

“I like to win,” Jongin informs Sehun. “So even though this isn’t a competition, I’m gonna win this.”

“I like confident men,” Sehun nods, hooking his ankles around Jongin’s hips in preparation for what’s to come. His cock lies against his stomach, precome slick across his skin. “Race you to the finish line.”

 

 

 

  
Jongin’s breath is warm against his neck as they catch their breaths. There’re streaks of come all down Sehun’s torso, and Jongin is slowly softening inside him.

“Did you break my bed?” Sehun asks once his heart rate’s slowed down.

“I don’t think so,” Jongin says, the words puffing across Sehun’s shoulder. “Might’ve chipped some paint off your wall though.”

“That’s not too bad,” Sehun muses. Jongin moves to pull out, and Sehun feels his spent cock twitch.

“I didn’t break _you_ , did I?’

Sehun fixes him with a lazy smile. “Nope.” He pops the  _p_. “Guess we’re still good enough for another run.”

Jongin ties off the condom and tosses it into the trash can.

“Hey,” he says, slumping against the wall. Their legs are a tangled mess on the bed. “They’re quiet.”

“I have class with him tomorrow,” Sehun realizes. He pulls a face. “I hope he doesn’t say anything to me.”

 

 

 

  
“Dude.”  
  
Sehun turns around in his seat to see Alec looking awkwardly at him. He frowns. “What?”

“I get it.”

“Get what?”

“I’ll… keep it quiet from now on.” Alec’s face goes a few shades brighter.

Sehun makes sure he’s got his poker face on.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says impassively.

He turns back to face the front of the lecture hall with a grin. Jongin will definitely want to hear about this.

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm sorry this is super short!!  
> i didn't have enough time to write a full fic in time :(
> 
> i hope this is enough until i post my next one though!!
> 
> hope you had a great valentine's~ don't forget to buy some chocolate tomorrow when they all go on sale XD
> 
>  
> 
> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
